The Concert
by EmoEqualsLove
Summary: Bella and Edward go to a Linkin Park concert. Kinda self explainitory. I had to write a short story for English, so i just wrote this. lol. Rated T just cause i didn't want to put K even though it is. lol. One Shot!


The Concert

By: Megan Barrett

As usual, Edward and I were talking by my locker during passing period today. Talking about random things, and seeing how each other's day had gone. When I was getting my books out of my locker for Spanish, Mike Newton came up and started to socialize.

"Hey Bella. I was just letting you know that I found out Linkin Park is going to be here next week at the amphitheatre in Seattle. You interested in going?"

"Are you serious?! Linkin Park, here, in Washington! I would love to go, but sadly I am flat broke. So I guess it is a no. But thanks for the invite." I had completely forgotten that Edward was standing right there. I don't even want to think of what he could be reading in Mike's mind right now.

"That's too bad. It would have been cool to have you there. Well, I guess I will see you around. Bye Cullen." Mike said and turned and went toward his next class.

"Is it just me, or does he ever give up?" Edward says as we walk to our next class. "You do know that I could get you to that concert easily, if you really wanted to go."

"I know. But once again, I hate you getting me things. It just doesn't seem right."

"Well, in this case I'm going to anyways. Alice had a vision of us at the concert, and I would hate for you to miss it. And plus, I already have your ticket." Then the bell rang before I could object to anything. He is so going to pay for this. Even though I am actually glad he got a ticket for me.

It is the day of the concert and I am still a little upset with Edward, but also very excited. Alice told me everything that was going to happen, just so I would be ready. Apparently Edward got us backstage passes and I will get to meet the band, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are going as well! Now I have to admit this is going to be a crazy, but fun night.

"You ready to go Bella?" Edward asks as he enters through my bedroom window. I drag him out of my room and start to head downstairs as my answer for "yes". When I go outside I see his silver Volvo sitting in the driveway and Rose and the rest of the Cullen's are in her BMW in the street.

"Come on you two! We don't want to be late!" Emmett yells from the car as they start to speed off into the night.

Within 20 minutes we are at the amphitheatre, backstage, waiting for the opening band to finish up. Then Chester, Mike, Rob, Phoenix, Brad, and Joe come from right behind us and enter the stage. Alice and I start screaming, while the boys just clap and wait for the first song to begin. Rose on the other hand caught Joe's eye and made him late to enter the stage. Why oh why does Rose have to be so stunning?

After the concert we are sweaty and have so much autographed crap we can't even hold it all. Well, at least I can't. When we were heading out to the car, guess who just happened to be parked next to us?

"Bella! Hey, I thought you couldn't come to this?" Mike said as he approached us, Jessica Stanley close behind.

"Well, Edward surprised me with a ticket and I could say no to it, so I decided to come." I really just want him to go away at this point.

"Oh, well I hope you had a fun time with Cullen, and family. Jess and I were just heading out. So we will see you at school on Monday. Bye Bella." He was mad, but almost all of me didn't care. I knew that he invited me first, but I wouldn't have gone with him even if I had, had money.

When Edward and I got back to the house, I could tell he wasn't happy that we ran into Mike.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, confused about why it would have been that bad of a problem.

"Nothing, it's just, I don't like the fact that Mike thinks things about you. He wasn't the only one doing it tonight either. Let us just say the band wasn't only thinking about Alice and Rosalie."

"Are you kidding me!? They were thinking about me in that way. Ugh, now they turn me off. Plus, you are so much better than any of them anyway." I say starting to laugh. He doesn't join in. "Edward, don't be so protective. I'm a big girl I can handle myself, you know?"

"I know. Okay, let us just drop the subject. Shall we?" And he motions to my bedroom door. I grab my PJ's and change in my bathroom. When I return he is sitting in my rocking chair and smiles when I come in. I lie down on the bed, exhausted, and fall into a wonderful sleep. I don't wake up once because I know I am safe. I have my Edward there to protect me. With his strong, cold arms wrapped around me there is nothing in the world that could come between us, not even Mike Newton.


End file.
